Bad Girls
by Gene Akizuki
Summary: Natsumi and Miyuki goes undercover in a high school suspected of being the center of illegal drug trafficking in Tokyo.


BAD GIRLS

_**(Ive been wanting to complete a YUA fanfic, hopefully this one will be completed. Story is inspired by 21 Jump Street and Bad Boys)**_

FILE 1

Officer Natsumi Tsujimoto is bored. It's a wonderful summer afternoon, the sun is shining bright and only a few people could be seen on the streets. Nothing to do, nothing is happening on the beat. Natsumi yawn as she stretched on a passenger seat of the Honda Today patrol car.

"Hey, stay alert," Officer Miyuki Kobayakawa as she skillfully steered the little patrol car on the narrow streets of Sumida, Tokyo.

"Why? Nothing is going on, nothing," Natsumi replied as she gazed at the beautiful Tokyo Skytree tower in the distance. The Skytree is tallest freestanding tower in the world and the tallest man-made structure in Japan. Natsumi loved the Skytree, the view from the top is breathtaking.

"Aren't you glad that nothing is going on?" Miyuki said with a smile. "At least our job would be a lot easier."

Natsumi sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I was just looking for adventure. We traffic cops never get to kick ass."

Miyuki privately agreed. Natsumi is a born warrior. Tall and beautiful with short hair, Natsumi is the brawn of the so-called Nat-Mi duo of the Bokuto Police Station. Possessing nearly superhuman strength and fighting skills, she can hold her own against anyone in a fight. In contrast to Natsumi, Miyuki is the brains of the duo. Miyuki is not as physically tough as Natsumi, but she is much smarter and more polite. She is also an expert mechanic - Miyuki frequently performs custom vehicle modifications for various people at the precinct – a computer expert, superb driver and sharpshooter. . Those talents are certainly wasted on patrolling streets for traffic violators, but Natsumi and Miyuki liked Bokuto and they would not go anywhere else without each other.

"So how's your plan on transferring departments?" Miyuki asked. "Narcotics is a dangerous unit, Natsumi."

"But that's where the excitement is! I want to catch real criminals; drug traffickers, thieves, and murderers."

"Well, if you insist. There is nothing wrong in passing our application."

Natsumi was about to reply when she saw something on a park below the Tokyo Skytree. "Stop the car," she ordered.

Miyuki parked the Today on the side of the street. "What is it?"

Natsumi pointed at a group of female students in the park. There were five of them, wearing black uniforms with red scarf. The dyed hairs, colored socks and long skirts are a dead giveaway; these girls belong to a girl gang. Known as sukeban, the term itself is a misnomer as sukeban means _delinquent girl_ or _boss girl_ in Japanese. They are notorious for smoking, slug torture, stimulant use, shoplifting, theft, and violence.

"That's the leader," Natsumi said, pointing to the tallest girl on the group, with long black hair and smoking a cigarette. She is playing with a yoyo.

Miyuki glanced at her watch. "School hours," she said, opening the door of the car and stepping out. Natsumi also dismounted. Because it's still 2PM, these girls should be at school and not in the park. That gave the cops a reason to accost them. Moreover, smoking in public places is against the law, especially minors.

The gang looked at the two Bokuto officers as they approached.

"Hi girls," Natsumi greeted. "Smoking is not allowed here, especially minors on school hours. You girls do know that, right?"

"Yeah," the sukeban leader replied without a hint of respect.

"So why are you girls here?" Miyuki asked.

"Our teacher is absent today," a short haired girl replied.

Natsumi could easily tell they were lying. "We have to give you girls a warning and report this to your school. Let me see your ID's please."

The girls grunted and fished their ID's out of their pockets. Miyuki took them. "I'll check this on our database, wait here," she said, returning to the patrol car.

Natsumi noticed the leader still smoking her cigarette, glaring at Natsumi. "Miss, put that away," Natsumi ordered.

The leader dropped the cigarette on the pavement and crushed it with her shoes.

Natsumi shook her head. "That is littering, miss."

"So what? What are gonna do? Charge me?" the sukeban replied. "We're minors; you can't file charges on us. Warnings are all you can do, cop."

Natsumi knew the girl was trying to intimidate her. She held her ground. "Believe me, I can do more than that," she taunted.

"Like what?" the leader challenged.

"Like…" Natsumi stopped when she smelled something, a familiar sweet scent. She smiled at the sukeban. "Like charging you with possession and use of illegal substances, namely cannabis."

Suddenly, one of the girls threw her bag at Natsumi. Notebooks and other school stuff flew as she blocked it with her arm and the contents spilled out. It was enough distraction, the gang quickly bolted in different directions.

"Damn!" Natsumi cursed as she chased after the leader. She keyed in her radio. "Miyuki! Miyuki! Suspects are running!"

The sukeban pushed people out of her way as she ran on a narrow alley. Natsumi is hot on her tail. "Stop!" Natsumi yelled. "In the name of the law!" But this falls on deaf ears as the sukeban rounded another corner and into another street.

Natsumi blew on her whistle as she continued the chase. The sukeban quickly climbed a chain-linked fence. Natsumi also climbed the fence and landed hard, but she kept the distance. Suddenly, the sukeban clothesline a passing student on a bike. The student flew backwards and landed on his butt on the road. She quickly mounted the bicycle and pedaled farther away.

Natsumi growled in anger as she spotted a pedestrian about to park his folding bike in front of a restaurant. "Police!" she shouted, taking the bike from the man's grasp. He protested but Natsumi already pedaled away.

The sukeban steered her bike around cars, dangerously nearly colliding with motorists. Horns blared as Natsumi followed suit, navigating through the brutal slow-moving traffic. The sukeban took another corner through a deserted street. Natsumi set the gears of her bike to the fastest and pedaled like crazy, her legs burning in pain.

Finally, the sukeban dropped the bike and continued running on foot. She climbed a ladder up the rooftopof a restaurant. She then precariously ran on the tile roof and jumped on another rooftop. She then leaped on another one. Then she stopped, confident that she lost the persistent officer.

Suddenly, a woman on a folding bike leaped on the rooftop and landed on the next. The sukeban watched incredulously as Natsumi somehow managed to take the bike to the rooftop and use it to leap from building to building. Cursing in anger, the sukeban ran towards the door of her rooftop. She tried to open it but it was locked. She checked to see if she could leap again to another rooftop. The distance is too far. She is trapped.

Natsumi's bike flew across the buildings. She leaped as the bicycle smashes on a window and fell to the earth. Natsumi landed on her feet at the rooftop. "Give it up, girl" Natsumi demanded.

The sukeban raised her hands in a surrender position.

Natsumi brought out the handcuff. "Get on the ground face down!" she ordered, walking closer to the girl.

Suddenly, the sukeban's right hand snapped forward. Natsumi quickly sidestepped as the metal disk flew towards her face. A few strands of her hair flew as the razor blades on the yoyo cut them like a laser. The sukeban pulled the string, retracting the yoyo on her leather-gloved hand. She spun and struck again. Natsumi avoided the swirling disk.

"You bitch!" the sukeban cursed as she sent the yoyo hurling towards Natsumi's head.

Natsumi drew the billy club from her belt and whipped it, extending the metal rod. She swung, targeting not the yoyo but the string. The yoyo wrapped on the club. With her superhuman strength, Natsumi pulled hard. The sukeban's yoyo flew out of her hands as Natsumi tossed the club.

But the lady gang leader is not going down without a fight. Growling with rage, she swung a wild punch at Natsumi. The officer sidestepped, avoiding the fist. She then grabbed the arm of the sukeban, then lifted and slammed her back on the roof with a vicious judo throw. The sukeban grunted with pain as Natsumi pulled her arm again, flipping the girl face-first on the floor. Natsumi hooked the arm at the small of the back and slapped the handcuffs. She took the other hand of the sukeban and locked the cuffs to incapacitate the girl.

"You're under arrest," Natsumi said.


End file.
